Prisoner of War
by Yoda's Prodigy
Summary: The Egyptians and the Greeks are going to clash more violently than they have in mellinia-all because of one prisoner. But with the threat of Gaea approaching, will the mysterious Myrainians help or condemn?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for the story: Sadly, I do not have the awesome and amazing writing skills of Rick Riordan. It all belongs to him. Well, except the plot. That's mine!**

**Also, this is after TLO and TRP, but before TLH and ToF**

S

A

D

I

E

Hey, Sadie Kane here. We have another problem. This time, though, it's different. [_No_, Carter! Go away! It'd still my turn!] Where was I? Oh, yeah, the graveyard.

I was going to this coffee shop a few blocks away from the mansion. I wasn't supposed to, but Carter can do what he likes when he finds me gone. I don't care. As I was walking along, I saw a pale boy who looked vaguely familiar. He wore rumpled black clothes and an aviator jacket. The strangest thing was his pure black sword. Looking either way, he slipped into a tiny graveyard, no bigger that a postage stamp. I stood there, trying to remember where I had seen him before. Then it hit me-he looked like Anubis. So what do I do? I follow him, duh!

As I ducked behind a tombstone, I heard him. "….need my father, Alecto!" He sounded pretty mad. Peeking out, I saw him glaring at….Holy Horus, what is _that?_ Before I could figure it out, it spoke.

"Lord Hades forbade you from going to Brooklyn, honey! You need to leave now."

The boy snarled. "The Egyptians won't bother me." There was an edge of menace to his voice. _He knows!_ My brain screamed._ He knows about us and is clearly a threat! That's _exactly_ what we need right now!_

The boy continued "The Doors of Death need to be closed!" _The doors of _what _now?_ I thought. "Camp Jupiter-" His voice was cut off as leaves crunched under me. "What was that?"

I panicked and sprinted for the gate, but the boy appeared suddenly in my way. I froze. He had shaggy black hair and chocolate-colored eyes. Before I could react, he had the tip of his sword a centimeter away from my neck. I gulped.

"Egyptian." The boy scowled.

"Excuse me? And just what is that supposed to mean?" Yeah, maybe I should've kept my mouth shut. But self-control is not exactly my strong point.

"It means I could kill you before you took a step." His voice was flat, chilling. I had no doubt he could, but I glared at him just the same. As it turns out, that wasn't the best idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ Hi! Kudos to all the geniuses out there that realized the "boy" is Nico di Angelo. Okay, in this chapter, Nico is a bit…annoying. Trust me, he gets better. Also, don't kill me if Alecto looks a bit off.**

S

A

D

I

E

I glared at him. In hindsight, that was a fairly stupid thing to do. Alecto, whatever she is, apparently was the boy's servant or something. I shuddered with revulsion as her talons pricked my scalp. I decided to put an end to this.

"Anubis!" I yelled. My voice echoed in the graveyard. Soon, though, the jackal-headed god arrived. Let me tell you, he was _not _happy with the strange boy.

"And just who are you?"

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, prince of the Underworld."

Anubis' lip curled "_Greek_."

Nico copied his tone "_Egyptian_."

I had had enough. "Care to explain?"

"Nope." Nico didn't cower under my death glare, instead sending one of his own. I shivered inwardly. [Shut up Carter.] "Sorry to disappoint a god, especially one so closely linked with death, but I must go." Nico scowled at us, then vanished into the shadows.

"Oh, I would take him up on his word, honey." Alecto's voice rang out from her telephone pole. She had the body of a really ugly bird, and an evil grandma face to match. She flew off, leaving me and Anubis with an empty graveyard, dead silence, and a sinking feeling in my gut.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: SOOO sorry for not updating! First it was because I am such a huge procrastinator, and then about a bajillion viruses suddenly popped up. You have my dad to thank for re-installing our security whoozy-whatzit. But, here you go!**

C

A

R  
T  
E  
R

There are a very many ways my day can be ruined. Most are about a monster of some sort. Or my sister, but she's classified with the monsters. [OW!] Today was no different.

About an hour after Sadie left, I was worried. Usually she was back by now, despite the fact that she wasn't supposed to go within a hundred feet of Manhattan. I ran towards the coffee shop, but stopped when I saw a monster attack two girls.

They were about a year younger than me, with dirty blonde hair and the distinct aura of a street rat that could pick your pocket with barely a glance. They were obviously twins. I concentrated hard and grabbed my staff and wand from the Duat, but the girls and the monster were gone by the time I arrived. From my frantic pace through the immense graveyard, I was lost. I wandered around until I saw my Sadie and Anubis arguing. I saw the dreaded _I'm-doing-what-I-want-to-do-whether-or-not-you-like-it_ look on her face. Anubis, to his eternal credit, seemed to be immune to it. Sadie stomped her foot.

I let out a strangled gasp and ran faster (again) when I saw the boy in the shadows. Neither Sadie nor Anubis noticed him before he grabbed Sadie and vanished back into the shadows. My lungs scratched like sandpaper as I staggered to a stop inches from where Sadie stood not three seconds ago.

The cemetery's quiet peace was shattered by Anubis's roar of fury.

**Reviews make me type faster! C'mon, you know you want to.**


	4. Chapter 4

C  
A  
R  
T  
E  
R

If Sadie ever gets kidnapped again, remind me to duct tape Anubis' mouth shut. Forget scaring the mortals, he probably alerted all the monsters from here to the Empire State building. Ironically, that was exactly the place Anubis said we needed to go.

"Who _was_ that?" I asked. He didn't look like a House of Life magician.

Anubis looked at me. "Carter, do you know about the Greek gods?"

"Yeah."

"They are alive."

"What?"

"You heard me." Anubis looked straight at me. I couldn't believe this. The Greek gods were real?

"Who was that?"

The jackal god glared at the shadows. "The only living spawn of Hades."

"Hades. The god of the dead and riches?"

"Yes. Go tell Bast, and give her this." He handed me a letter, then vanished. I stumbled out of the graveyard and followed the road to the 21st nome. A son of the god of death had taken my sister? Half of me wanted to track him down and pummel him, and the other half was wishing him luck. He would need it. [Sadie, that was my foot!]

I gave the letter to Bast. She hissed and unsheathed her knives when I told her about the son of Hades.

"Gather the initiates." She ordered "We visit Olympus tomorrow."

I bolted through the mansion, gathering all the trainees in the Great Room. Bast explained, with my help.

"Get ready! Tomorrow we go to Olympus!" she yowled.

One initiate raised his hand. "Um, isn't that in Greece?"

"It travels." Bast waved her hand airily. "Right now it's on top of the Empire State Building." The trainees filed out.

"Why not today?" I asked her once everyone else had left.

"Tomorrow Hades will be there. His son took my kitten, and I'm out for blood."

**AN: Yay! Another chapter. Sorry for the length, but I wanted to get to Sadie as soon as possible. Next chapter: Skeletons meet Sadie. Sadie meets Hades. Screaming fights all around!**


	5. Chapter 5

S  
A  
D  
I  
E

What'shisname- Nico- had _kidnapped _me! The nerve of him! One minute I was standing next to Anubis, watching a red-faced Carter stumble his way up here, and the next thing I know there's an arm around my waist. The owner of the offending arm was dragging me into the shadows, and then everything was dark and scream-y. And now I'm sitting on a marble floor, with a bruise the size of Apophis developing on my rear end.

Nico grabs me and hauls me to my feet, then snaps his fingers. Three skeletons in WWI attire surround me like an honor guard.

"You! Emo boy! Let me go!" I yell at Nico. He glares at me, then smirks. Turning on his heel, Emo Boy strides out of the empty room. The skeletons drag me after him, into the courtyard, and I get me first look at the place I've been taken to.

It extends way beyond my field of vision, black and red shadows flickering in the gloom. Screams begging for death, for the end, saturate the air. Skeletons patrol everywhere. Over the shrieks, I hear the distant barking of dogs. Immense pitch-black walls rise nearby, cutting us off from the source of the screams and barking. _It's a palace_ I realized. And Nico was taking straight to the heart of it.

Hundreds of winding corridors and dead ends later, Emo Boy and I (plus the skeletons-unfortunately) were standing in front of a dark and demented throne. The man in the throne looked eerily like the insane German, Hitler. Hitler with no mustache and some man makeup was sitting on the throne.

Emo Boy bowed. "My lord."

"Finally!" the man scoffed. "You tell me why there is a girl here, in my palace. An Egyptian, no less!"

"Father, I believe she can be used to get the Feather of Truth."

Hitler visibly paled. "Why would we need the feather, exactly?"

Emo Boy took a deep breath, as if steeling himself. "To negotiate peace with the Myrainians."

Hitler turned even whiter, making him look like a carbon copy of a corpse. The throne room shook, and somewhere outside the palace a massive _thud_ sounded.

Hitler wet his lips. "We will take this to the Council tomorrow, on the winter solstice. Until then, this girl will stay in one of our prison cells."

Emo Boy nodded and led the skeltons out of the throne room. Heading deeper belowground, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Who was that? Why does he look like Hitler? Where am I? If you put me in a cell, I swear to the gods you will die painfully. Emo Boy paused. With his back turned, he said in an emotionless voice,

"That was Hades. Greek god of the dead, and my father." He spun around, locking his gaze on mine. I couldn't help but notice that his eyes were the exact same shade as Anubis'. This did not help.

Before I could do or say much of anything, the skeletons shoved me sideways, right into a wall that suddenly wasn't there anymore.

**AN: Sorry for not updating. I'll try to get the next one up over this week, but no promises. Reviews much appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

S

A

D

I

E

Fan-bloody-tastic. I was locked in a bloody room with _no bloody windows_, no bloody _doors_, and _NO BLOODY ANYTHING!_ After pacing the length of the room while demonstrating my extensive vocabulary, I lay down on the only thing in the room: a stone slab jutting out of the wall about two feet off the ground. I fell into a fitful sleep, full of dreams. Yay me.

When I looked at myself, I wasn't a chicken lady. That was a definite plus. I looked around, and the dream got even better. I was standing invisibly in a huge marble hallway, creamy stone carved with pictures of wings. Pots of tropical flowers dotted the empty space, and the sounds of rushing waves filtered through Dream-Me's ears.

A girl stood at the end of the hallway, looking out over a balcony. She had golden skin, strawberry blonde hair, and _wings_. I'm not talking tiny little wings across her shoulder blades, I mean wings like in Maximum Ride. This girl's were deep brown with streaks of white, darkening at the tips. She wore a white dress-thing like in ancient times, and sandals from the same time period.

"Ember!" The shout came from the other end of the hallway; both the girl and I turned. Another birdgirl stood there, gray eyes wide with fear. Her pale blonde hair was covered in dust and dirt, as was her same outfit and cream-colored wings. Ember, whose chocolate eyes were wide with fear, ran to the other girl quickly.

"Robin, what happened? What's wrong?" Ember's questions went unanswered as Robin fainted, but two boys ran into the room. They were in the same state as Robin, but one was grinning while the other was solemn. The smiling one had black hair and deep blue eyes, with black wings and stripes of cream. They both wore togas and the same sandals as the girls. The serious one had light brown hair and hazel eyes, with brown wings flecked with green.

"Trout, Terry. What's happening?" Ember ordered, earning questioning glances from the other two.

"We're being attacked. The gods have broken their promises." The serious one stated bluntly. Ember stared at him in shock, then anger. Terror soon replaced it, as she stood up abruptly.

"Where's Eve?" She asked, fear making her voice tremble. The boys stiffened, then whirled around as half the hallway exploded. Through the dust and ash, a little girl sprinted out. Her face was white with terror. Her black hair was tangled and mussed, and her angel-white wings were caked a pale brown.

Behind her, several giants appeared out of the dust. A green-eyed man with a trident, a black-hair man with a lightning bolt, a massive gray owl, and a blonde man who glowed like the sun chased the girl. Trout and Terry grabbed Robin and flew off the balcony, as Ember waited for Eve. The blonde man reached for her as she dived into the strawberry blonde girl. His fingers touched her wings as a soul-wrenching scream split the air, and everything went black.

I shot up suddenly, startling Nico and his skeletons. He watched with one eyebrow raised as I sat there gasping like a fish.

"Any day now," He drawled with a smirk as I shot him a filthy look. I stood up and smoothed my wrinkled t-shift down, flipping him the bird as he passed me. The skeletons shoved ma forward, and we were off.

**AN: Please, **_**please**_** don't kill me! Technically, it's not entirely my fault. I had this typed before I went over to a friend's house, and came back to find the Dad had fixed my computer and accidentaly earased all my desktop files in the process. Thank ****Little Chibi**** for getting me off my lazy ass and writing this. **

**Until next time, Prodigy out!**


End file.
